The Big Confrontation Part 3
The Big Confrontation concludes! The next morning, everyone once again reassembled at the Law Enforcement Center. "All right," Anne said, "The Watkinses; Corwins; Merciers and Sandra and Annie Sanford have all confronted Celia, and so far, nothing has been accomplished. She has no shame, and there are two more families left. Who wishes to go next?" "I do," Audrey Monroe said, "she has to be confronted for lying to my family and I." "All right, Audrey," Anne said, "I'll have Louise bring her in." Louise Flandreau brought her in; and she was smirking as ever, even when Audrey, Shelley, Shawn, Teresa, Roberta, Andrew, Nancy, Kylie and Mark, Teresa's husband stormed to the visitor area. "You've insulted almost everyone in this town, and you think you can get away with it," Audrey said acidly, "well, you won't get away with it!" "I was a devoted member of the family," Celia screamed, "and you think you can stop me?!" "Devoted?!" Shawn screamed, "you were nothing of the kind!" "You made our family a laughing stock," Teresa stormed, "you think we'll not forget that?!" "You'll forget and forgive me," Celia cackled, "and I am your devoted daughter!" Shelley shook her head, "Let's go, Mother," she said, "this woman is beyond deluded!" The Monroes walked out, just as dejected as the others. "Oh oh," Rosemary Harper said, "I can guess, she got lippy, did she not?" Audrey put her arm around Rosemary, "Yes, she was, dear," she said softly, "It's as if she doesn't care whom she hurts, as long as she hurts people!" "Well, we're the last family for her to confront," Michael said, as he marshalled the family, "She can't hold on to this arrogance for much longer." Michael, Shelby, his mother in-law Lynne; his sister in-law, Maureen; her Aunt Donna Schneider, Dylan, Aileen Mercier, Rosemary, Hannah; Anyssa; Chris, Sheila Watkins; Allen Watkins; Al Wainwright; Alex Corwin; his sisters, Michelle and Erica; his niece, Joanna; and Jason and Aaron, Michael's brothers all walked on to the visitors center. Celia just smirked, "Well, the best for last, eh?" she said snarkily, "This will be so much fun!" "Shut up!" Michael said angrily, "for once in your miserable life, you will shut up!" Celia was stunned at how forceful Michael was, but she still thought this amusing. "You have absolutely no decency whatsoever," he continued angrily, "you've hurt my family, my friends, and have brought disgrace and dishonor to this town! You are a vicious, cruel and conniving woman! You are a murderer, a rapist, and a craven coward! I have no liking or respect for you, you miserable wretch! This town was founded by my family, and our name carries weight in this town!" "Nepotism!" Celia screamed, "That is all it is!" "I said, Shut up!" Michael yelled at her, "You will listen to me! You have no right to say a damned thing while I am speaking! You've harmed my children; you've harmed my friends, my co-workers, my family and my community! I won't tolerate any more of your nonsense! I am putting you on notice and it will be enforced by Anne! One more of your misdeeds around anyone in this town, but most especially my son, Dylan or my daughter, Aileen, and I will see to it that you are sent to prison in Plymouth, for the rest of your miserable life! You have been warned, and you will be warned only once. I've already told my niece, Roberta Monroe and Louise what to do should you get out of hand. They will know what to do! And you will never ever see the light of day again! Consider this your last warning! You leave my family alone or else!" Celia looked at Michael Harper's eyes, which were burning with anger and hatred. And she just LAUGHED! Dylan's eyes filled with tears. His great-Aunt Donna gently hugged him. Followed by Alex, who comforted him. "It's all right, Dylan," Donna said gently, "your father is handling this well." Alex nodded, "Your father is doing wonderfully," he said. "If I ever hear that you have gotten near my family," Lynne said threateningly, "I will see to it that you are locked away for the rest of your life." Celia said nothing. She just threw a plate of food at the plexiglas window where she saw her tormentors faces. Then she laughed again. "Go to hell, the whole lot of you!" Celia bragged, "Nothing you lot say will make a damn bit of difference to me!" "Let's go, Dad," Rosemary said, "She is beyond contemptable!" The Harpers left, feeling like they had lost. Celia roared with laughter. "and don't you dare come back!" she shrilled gleefully. Louise was finally fed up with Celia's contempt! She waited for the Harpers to leave; and then she slugged Celia hard! She grabbed her and put her in a half-nelson! "You are a contemptable piece of rubbish!" Louise said angrily, "You were confronted on your sins by everyone whom you've hurt and you think the whole damned thing is funny?! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Louise released her grip; had a backup guard grab Celia and she stormed out of the visitors area, completely disgusted. Celia was led back to her cell, and all the while, she laughed at all the people who had confronted her. "They were nothing!" Celia cackled, "Nothing!" Louise, Roberta and Joanna sat down with the Harpers, who had been hurt the worst of the families. Dylan was weeping in Alex's arms; Aileen ran straight for her mother, crying. Angela held Aileen close, as she sobbed. The rest of the family was in various mix of sadness and anger. Anne felt terrible. "Michael, I am dreadfully sorry that this didn't work at all," she said, "She's demolished a lot of lives, most especially your family, and to her, it's obvious that it's just a great big joke! If you don't mind, I would like to confront her myself." Anne stormed down to Celia's cell. Celia was laughing like never before. "Feldman!" Anne said angrily, "You will listen to me!" Celia looked and saw Anne, and then laughed some more. "Michael and his family have done a lot for this town," she said angrily, "and you've done nothing but make a mockery of it! I will make it clear that you are to have no rights in this prison! No visitors except for your attorney, and once he hears what you have done to these people, he will drop you like a bad habit!" Anne then stormed out. Celia waited until she had left, and then she laughed some more! She was obviously never going to repent for what she did. She was proud of what she did! And that was the sad part. She was blissfully happy when she was evil! The big confrontation was over. The families felt better for having said what they did, and getting some closure, even though Celia basically mocked them and laughed at them and belittled them. For all five families in Harpers Falls; and the Sanfords, who were visitors from Australia, they had something that Celia failed to reckon with. They had each other's support and the love that crossed familial lines and ties, and that made them a part of a bigger family. And not even Celia Feldman, for all of her boasting and bragging, could EVER take that away from them! What will happen next? *Now that the Big Confrontation was over, what will happen next for the Harpers, Merciers, Watkinses, Corwins and Monroes? *Will Sandra and Annie Sanford stay in Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes